Stereotypes
Comic stereotypes are certain jokes (usually involving food) which have often plagued the Comics Forum, leading people who lurk outside of the forum to believe that all comics are noobish, or otherwise unfunny and prevent them from visiting. Comics Comic Maker A common stereotype in comics is the "intelligence" of the comic maker in which the comic maker is the only sane one in his studio. Unintelligent Characters Unintelligent characters are exceedingly common, with sometimes the whole cast sans the comic maker falling into this category. This stereotype was popularized by the character Bob in Dark709's Comics. Writer's Block When writer's block (a state when an author wants to make a comic but has no ideas) is depicted as a cube of random color with the words "Author's/Writer's Block". Featured in Blah, Two and a Half Matoran and many others. Author Powers A stereotype used in both comics and comedies, author powers are the sense that an author can defy reality because they are the one writing the comic. They are usually activated by the comic maker yelling "AUTHOR POWERS!" followed by whatever they wanted to happen, instantly happening. Author powers can be considered a form of breaking the fourth wall. Food jokes Pie The most popular stereotype in the Comics and Comedy Forum are pie jokes. They have been featured in many series including Dark709's Comics and Bionicle Star Wars, although the latter series seems more to mock it. Cheese Very common, and was mocked in Comic #204 of Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages. Cookies Another very common stereotype featured (and probably pioneered) in Dark709's Comics, in particular the character Bob. Sprite Addiction to the carbonated drink Sprite has also been featured as a joke a lot, pioneered by Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages (the character Sprite and also notably featured in Bionicle Star Wars. According to The Mercenus Chronicles and Luminox's Comics, it has an effect similar to Alchohol). Chili Mostly found in BIONICLE-parodying comics, the Chili obsession originated from the Character Tahu from TRAFOTT. Other Many other food jokes have been featured including muffins, pizza, carrots, Kool-Aid and even mustard. Randomness Randomness has been a common factor in comics since the beginning, with some taking it too far. Random explosions/Spontaneous Combustion A common stereotype is that there are too many random explosions. Although this has proven true, it is usually in older series. Spontaneous Combustion is also common, in which a character will burst into flames for no reason. Ambushes Often featured in Dark709's Comics, when an enemy suddenly appears out of nowhere (such as by breaking the wall) and a battle commences. Extreme insanity Insane characters are very common even in today's comics, however a lot of series overdo it by making a character appear with large eyes, a wide-opened beastly mouth and with a weapon to chase another character, or just yell at him, in this case without a weapon. Internet memes Overuse of common internet memes (such as Shoop da Whoop or "THIS IS SPARTA!!!!") can also be found annoying by readers. Often, comic makers such as Oni and Turaga Dlakii mock these memes, showing them in an understandable and funny manner. However this is not always the case, as the latter is often used as an excuse for unoriginality. Geico Car Insurance A more recent stereotype where somebody mentions that they have Geico car insurance or something along the lines of "Save up money with Geico!". Featured notably in Live, Learn and Lawsuits and several of Cal's series. See also the character Kash. Grammatical/spelling errors Another common stereotype is that a lot of comics have bad grammar and/or spelling. Although this is rare nowadays, it has been met fairly common (since 2004-2006 mainly). Spelling mistakes Rare in today's comics, but common in comics of the early days, or in comics made by newbs just to join the comic trend. Overuse of exclamation points This is common even today, it is used to symbolize strong emotion, however readers tend to find it annoying. Category:Comic Meta